


Swirls in the Rock

by Tamari



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Mania, suicidal undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's needing more and more just to feel alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swirls in the Rock

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for an undertone of suicide, but nothing concrete. Sandry-centric, hints of Sandry/Briar.  
> Written for the Goldenlake Olympics, prompt "a whisper from the edge".

She teeters.

A step forward, two back, and she's dancing on the jagged top of the cliff, each twirl more dangerous and heart-pounding than anything even Pasco has tried.

She can see trees below her, miles and miles away or maybe just a step down. That might be Tris tugging in her mind, or even Daja, the tug becoming more insistent as the wind starts to sing around her knees.

Briar is the one to break through. _SANDRY!_ he screams through their minds. _WHAT ARE YOU_ DOING?

_Living_ , she says, and laughs frantically as her slippers kicks off a chunk of rock that spirals down, down, down.

_ARE YOU CRAZY?_

Perhaps she is, but that's two steps back and she's already at the edge.

_No_ , she says.

She waits for him to send her a thought but does not cease her dancing, feverish and desperate. Her feet weave patterns in the dust and rocks, and she teeters.

_Don't hurt yourself because of me_ , he says at last, his mind-voice coming through in a hoarse whisper.

She would like to say something dramatic here, like that her foot slips for a moment, or that she skids over the edge.

In reality, she just walks away.


End file.
